


First Time Fricking

by Katieykat513



Series: Crack Too Strong [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mentions of baby making, procreation, they hatin, they see me trollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been married and they want to try fricking for the first time! Can they do it with out freaking out??This is pure crack for the jackhole commenter who clicks on rated E fics labeled "smut" and "smutember" and complains that it is pure porn and that Adrien and Marinette would never have rough sex.....ever...Thanks for the inspiration my dude!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Crack Too Strong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178159
Comments: 70
Kudos: 70





	First Time Fricking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, to the crack fest! As I said in the summary, this is for the lovely commenter who went out of their way to leave me and other readers comments about how the characters wouldn't have rough sex or immediately dive into bed with each other after knowing each other for years as friends and then finding out that they love each other and have been in love with each other for years. Yah...ok....
> 
> Well they used the work fricking cause apparently too pure to use fucking -shrugs-
> 
> Anyways, I'm a troll and this is what came to mind ;D
> 
> Enjoy THE SMUT!!! I mean crack...
> 
> It's both. 
> 
> Go pee before you read it...and probably don't take a swig of a drink either. XD

This was it. They were going to attempt this. After ten years of dating and two years of marriage and living together, they were going to do something special. It was so special that only people who were together for as long as they were could do it.

_ Fricking. _

An act so lewd that they had not even thought of it once before. They were pure, but they wanted a child and this was the only way. 

They sat on their knees, in front of each other, wearing the same jeans, shirts, and over shirts they had always worn, even after all of these years. Why would they change what works? Their faces were stained red with a blush, both too embarrassed and awkward to say anything. Marinette word babbled while Adrien laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. 

“Are you ready for this?” Adrien asked her, soft and uncertain.

“I think so. Are you?” Marinette was finally able to form a sentence, although it was said in a higher pitch than normal. 

“I think so too,” he answered. 

“Because if you’re not, then that’s ok. We can wait. And try again when we are absolutely certain! You’re going to be doing all of the work anyways! I’m just here to receive!” She babbled out, waving her hands in front and to the sides of her in a helicopter motion. 

Adrien reached up to still her flailing hands. “I can handle this. I assure you. We can get through this, together!” He encouraged. 

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded, “That’s right. Together. Like always.” 

“Always, Marinette.” He released her hands and backed up some on the bed. “Alright. We’re doing this!”

She nodded.

“Ok,” he reached for the waist of his pants. “I’m going to be taking my pants off now, is that ok?” 

“Yes. Very much ok.”

“Ok.” Adrien undid his belt and his breath shuttered as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “Oh my stars we are actually doing this!” He panicked. 

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked into her eyes. “It’s ok. Take as much time as you need. We’ll sit here all night if we have to, going at a snail's pace if need be.” 

He felt a bit better after hearing her encouraging words. “Alright,” he let out another heavy breath. “I can do this.  _ We  _ can do this!”

He peeled back his pants and situated himself on the bed to slowly drag the pants down his legs and off his feet, folding them neatly before setting them on the floor. When he sat back up, he looked to his wife and noticed her face was much redder than before. 

“Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!” He exclaimed.

“Yes,” she squeaked out. “Fine. Just...briefs.”

He looked down and noticed his tighty whities secure around his waist, hiding his thingy from Marinette’s innocent eyes. He placed his hands between his thighs, squeezing them together. 

“Don’t look too much! It’s a pretty big deal seeing someone else's genitals.” He gestured to her pants, “You can take yours off now, if you’re ready.”

Marinette nodded, “I think I am.” She scooted away from him and put her legs out in front of her, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and pushed them under her butt and down her legs, leaving her in her high waisted, granny-panties. She tried to hide herself by pulling her shirt down to cover her bottom half when Adrien’s hand reached out and gently took hers.

“Don’t hide yourself. You’re beautiful to me no matter what.” He smiled softly at her, their eyes met as they both blushed. He retracted his hands and reached for the waist of his underwear. “I’m going to take  _ it _ out, ok?” Marinette nodded. “It will be kinda gross and long, like a snake, but don’t worry, it won’t hurt you.”

“I know it won’t,” she responded. “It’s just scary seeing a boy pee-pee at the age of twenty-seven.”

“Understandable. I can’t believe I have to actually look at a vah-jay-jay too. I promise I won’t look more than necessary, but if we are going to do this once, then I have to at least know where to put my stuff.” 

Marinette nodded and gestured to his waist. “You go first?”

Adrien nodded in response, “Well, here goes nothing.” He exhaled harshly and quickly reached into his underwear and pulled his weiner out, placing it over his clothing. He looked up to see Marinette with her hands placed over her eyes. “Ok. It’s out,” he informed her. “But you don’t have to look for this part. It’s just me turning it into a state that will make it easier to give you a child.”

“Alright. But if I do get brave enough to look, can I?” She squeaked out.

“Of course you can, Marinette! You are my lovely wife and I trust you more than anything in this entire world.” He placed a hand reassuringly on her arm. “I love you, and I hope I can do this for us because, I’ll be honest, I have only ever touched this thing to wash it and go to the bathroom, and even then it’s only to situate it between my legs.” His voice was laced with worry.

Marinette took one hand away from her face, though her eyes were still closed, and placed it over Adrien’s hand, “I love you, too. And I believe in you so much. There is nothing we can’t do together!” 

“Let’s hope you’re right.” He dragged his hand back and looked down at his willy and poked it, his eyes going wide as it jumped. “Woah that’s freaky.”

“What?! What is it?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Oh it’s nothing! It’s just...well...it moves on it’s own sometimes and I never get used to it.”

“Oh,” she sighed. “I thought we had already messed this up.”

Adrien chuckled, “No. We haven’t.” He reached down and took his wee-wee into his whole hand and started to stroke it gently. It was hard almost instantly and there was a jolt of strange pleasure that ran up and down his spine, but he continued to rub. “Um. Marinette?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“So, just to warn you. I might make a sound but I assure you I am not in pain and that this, in no way hurts me whatsoever.” Adrien gulped, feeling a knot building in his lower regions that he had never felt before, hoping that this was going on the right track. 

“Sounds?” She asked worriedly. “Are you sure you are doing it right if you make painful sounds.”

Adrien bit his lip trying to stifle his voice from coming out, but he desperately wanted to answer her question. The moment his lip was released from his teeth, he let out a loud moan, threw his head back and caused Marinette to yelp in fright. He released his weeny in fright as well and opened his eyes, quickly looking to Marinette. 

Her hands had found their way between her legs as she squeezed them tightly together, and she stared straight at Adrien’s winky which was standing straight up and was leaking what she hoped was baby juice; though she wasn’t sure. 

She looked up to meet his eyes as they both stared at each other in shock. “Are you ok?” She whispered to him. 

He shook his head, clearing it. “I-I think so. But we might want to get into position for the finale because I think it’s ready.” 

Marinette looked down to where her hands were between her thighs, knowing she would have to show Adrien her hoo-hah. She took her hands out slowly and reached for the waist band. Her hands shook a bit as she dragged the underwear down her legs and off the ends of her feet.

“It’s alright, Marinette. This will all be great,” Adrien reassured her.

“I know. I just...know this is going to hurt. It always hurts for the woman. Everywhere I’ve read said that.”

“Well don’t worry, Marinette. I will make sure that it will be the least painful experience possible!” He exclaimed. “No hard thrusting. No jerky movements. Everything will be nice and slow for us.”

Marinette smiled at him, “That sounds absolutely lovely.” She spread her legs out, revealing her beautiful, fuzzy flower to her husband. “Shall we get this over with?”

Adrien gulped and nodded his head, his pee-pee jumping on its own again, earning a gasp from Marinette. “It does move on its own!”

“Uh yeah. It’s still freaky though. Do you want to lay back on the pillow to be more comfortable?” Adrien gestured to the pillow behind her. 

“Oh yes. That would be more comfortable, wouldn’t it?” Marinette laid back onto the pillow and kept her legs spread open, but kept her face turned away, looking everywhere but at Adrien.

Adrien moved on his knees between her legs and grabbed his ding-dong, hoping it was the last time, and positioned himself at Marinette’s hoo-hah. He looked at her face and asked, “Are you ready for this?” 

She nodded and said, “Yes. Stick your thingy into my hole, please.”

“Alright, here it comes.”

Adrien looked back down at her vah-jay-jay and stuck his willy into her hole. He started out slow and gradually entered her. They both hissed at the sudden change of sensation. 

“Am I hurting you?!” Adrien asked, worriedly.

Marinette gasped at a tight pinch of her downstairs and grabbed onto Adrien’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I should have asked before touching!” She gasped out.

“No, no! It’s ok! Really!” Adrien exclaimed. “You can touch me wherever you need to. I know this must be painful for you.” 

“It’s actually...not as bad...as I thought it would be.” She gasped between some words, trying to grasp onto the feeling of the intrusion. “In fact, I think you can move if you need to.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” She patted him on the shoulders. “Just move, Adrien.”

“Ok. Here I go.”

Adrien moved his hips away from her and back toward her in an agonizingly slow movement, feeling that knot build up again. 

Marinette gripped his shoulders tighter than before and bit her lip hard, squeezing her eyes shut, not in pain...but in pleasure. She had not expected this would happen at all. No where on the internet did it say that a woman should feel anything but pain. It was driving her mad, and all Adrien was doing was thrusting soft, long strokes to stimulate the release of the baby batter. 

She felt a build up of what felt like a knot in her lower region and she bit her lip even harder to keep the sensation at bay. She felt Adrien pick up the pace a little and she opened her eyes to see him sweating, eyes closed, and arms shaking on either side of her. Her lip unstuck itself from between her teeth at the exact moment Adrien hit a bit deeper than what he had been doing and Marinette let out a scream of pleasure she could hold back no longer. 

Along with words she thought would never utter past her lips. “Adrien! Faster! Harder, please!”

Adrien stopped his movements. Marinette slapped her hands over her mouth. They stared at each other for what felt like eons, before Adrien took his hips and thrust into her hard and fast, taking her breath away. 

“Harder!” She screamed. He obliged. 

The coils in both of them building and building until the one in Marinette released and she screamed as her hole convulsed around Adrien’s stick. A few more thrusts and Adrien’s own coil was snapping and his release of life into her womb was the best feeling that he had ever experienced. 

They both sat there, joined at the hips, catching their breaths, when Adrien suddenly moved away from Marinette in a panic. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” He looked away from her to protect what was left of her modesty. 

“Adrien! It’s ok! I think something possessed us for a minute there. It was as if we were characters in a story based off of a show and the writer turned us into...harlots!” Marinette shivered. 

“It was so weird. I’ve never heard of that happening, have you?”

“No. But I think I am going to let this stuff sit here and absorb if you want to go wash yourself.” Marinette offered. 

Adrien nodded. “I think I will do that. And in the meantime, hopefully this worked because I do not want to do this more than once. I fear I have hurt you so much, and that is just not me to do it again and again.” He hung his head in shame, looking at his hands. He felt a hand on his arm and glanced over to see Marinette smiling at him, but with her bottom half covered by a sheet. 

“You haven’t hurt me. And I love you. Now go take a shower and then I will take mine. And then I will whip us up some nice glasses of warm milk to help get to sleep. Sounds good?”

Adrien smiled, “Sounds amazing.” He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, before getting up and grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom door, closing it behind him.

  
  


*****Bonus End*****

Marinette looked in the bathroom mirror, waiting for the water to reach her desired temperature, trying to figure out if she looked different. The outburst had both frightened and excited her, but she hoped it was nothing and just a one time thing anyways. 

She reached for her stack of dark washcloths and reached down to wipe out the mess that Adrien had made of her. She knew it was necessary but it was still disgusting. 

She wiped…and then paused, looking at the white gooey stuff on the cloth. 

“Hey, Adrien!” She called through the door.

“Yeah?” Came his muffled reply. 

“Are you sure you did this right?”

“Yeah, pretty sure. Why?”

“Cause it seems like cinnamon roll icing got into my hoo-hah.” 

Silence. 


End file.
